Hinata Dreams On
by Itani
Summary: This is another side of Hinata. She gets warnings and signs. Is it time to tell Naruto the truth? Is Naruto the one and only?
1. Hate or Love

Hinata's eyes sparkled as she looked at Naruto. She's been so shy during the past ninja years. They were now 16 and she's been tired of being shy. Tired of hiding her thoughts inside. Now was the time to tell everyone.. wait.. not everyone... But Naruto. Hinata spoked sofltly, "Naruto-Kun.. I'v been shy all these years.. I have always wanted to tell you this!" She hugged Naruto crying in tears.

Naruto spoke gently trying not to hurt Hinata," Hinata, you can tell me anythin. I'll understand."

Hinata shouted holding back the more tears comming," No! You won't! You won't understand! You just can't! Its.. its just too hard to tell you! I don't know how! I'm.. just too shy."

Narurto replied like it was a sad moment in the leaf village," Hinata.. if you were shy, would you be shouting? Would you of knocked on my door to speak to me?" He hugged Hinata back.

Hinata looked up at Naruto," You've grown so much Naruto-kun. But, I guess it is time to stop hiding and tell you." More tears came out of Hinata's shimmering eyes. "Naruto..I-Naruto! I hate you!"

Naruto look at her in shocked,"You..hate me?"

Hinata shouted back with tears sliding down her cheek," Don't you understand?! All these years! All of these years we spent! And you didn't even know? I was hoping that you would figur eout everything yourself! But like everyone thought, you wouldn't even have a clue! Naruto, I loved you then. You didn't even realized how I felt. Everyone was right! You are-" Naruto hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek. He wiped Hinata's tear's away.

Naruto," Hinata.. I'm glad you told me that.. I now understand.. that, even that you hate me. No matter how strong you hate me back. I love you Hinata. " Hinata frozed. She thought about how she even thought about telling Naruto.

Hinata," You-d-do? " She looked down regretting what she said. All of a sudden she fell down on the floor, awakening on a soft bed. She wished that it wasn't true, but it is. Everything was just a dream. A dream.. of the future soon to be.


	2. Speechless Love

Hinata stared up at the ceiling. Would I make the same mistake? She got out of bed thinking about her dream. Maybe its not time to tell Naruto yet. Hinata was scared, if she would tell Naruto her feelings.. What would she say? She changed into her clothes and walked out the door. The sun was shining brighly upon the leaf village. Hinata walked up to the breakfast restaraunt to get some breakfast of course. It was empty for some reason, but it didn't really matter. As she sat down she looked up seeing Naruto waiting to order some breakfast. It was just the two of them in one place. Naruto looked up from the menu seeing Hinata. Naruto," Hey Hinata! What are you doing so late in the morning? I thought I was the only one." Hinata blushed thinking that she should of went somewhere else.

Naruto walked up to Hinata. " Want to order together? My treat!" He patted Hianta on the shoulder. Hinata blushed even more closing her eyes. "Whats wrong Hinata? Are you hurt?"

Hinata opened her eyes, she was thinking if this was the time, but will she make the same mistake? " Naruto.. um, may I tell you something? " Hinata mumbled a bit saying those words.

Naruto," Sure, what is it?" Hinata started to whisper her next words," Um- I.. lo-" The waiter came in interupting her sentence," Order up! What would you like to order miss and mr.? I would perfer the the breakfast with the faboulous side this of rice and sushi!" Naruto," Rice and Sushie?? We would just order of the regular breakfast. For both of us. Right Hinata?" Sad that she didn't finished she replied normal," Yes please."

Waitor," Ok! Are you guys together?" Naruto replied quickly," No, hehe were just friends."The waitor stared at them and Hinata just frozed at the words "just friends" She wished he hadn't said that. Now it would be harder thinking that Naruto is just a friend. Hinata wanted to get it over with, she had to tell Naruto. "Naru-to kun? May I tell you something once more?" Naruto glanced at Hinata," Sure, I just remembered you didn't finish telling me what yo uwanted to say earlier." Hinata sighed and blushed as she looked at Naruto directly." Naruto, I have always wanted to tell you, that I-" She gulped. "I- lov-" Once more she got interupted," HURRY UP! WE ONLY GOT TWO COSTUMERS AND YOU SAY YOU NEED A BREAK? THIS IS OUR FIRST CUSTOMER OF THE DAY AND WE NEED A SPECIAL ONE JUST FOR THEM!" Naruto got angry as Hinata kept getting interupted as Hinata kept trying to tell him the last few words of her sentence," Would you just shut up!? Were trying to talk here? If your trying to tell your employee to hurry up! Tell them in a softer voice!" Naruto sat down after talking.

Naruto," Now, what was it?" Hinata turned red as she never seen Naruto act that way. She never even seen Naruto say Shut up. Hinata," Its- Its ok. Never mind." The waitor came in holdig two plates," Here you go! Waffles, syrup, and a bottle of milk for both." Hinata looked at Naruto as he digged in. She started to pick up the milk but then the picture. Yhe picture of the milk started to form and words apeared. She looked at it surprised what it was.There was a boy, and a girl... About the same age.. The girl looked up at the boy and she had tears in her eyes in the picture. The word bubbles above her said "I love you." Hinata rubbe dher eyes and the bottle picture change to a regular ad.

Naruto," Are you ok Hinata? You didn't touch your food." Hinata shaked her head and started to eat. After a few mintues Naruto was paying and Hinata was leaving saying goodbye to Naruto-kun. As Naruto went past Hinata, Hinata ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Hinata," Why can't I tell Naruto the truth!? Why?!" She started to cry as she looked at the calander. The picture above the calander showed the same picture as the milk carton did. A boy, and a girl, but this time the boy was speaking," Stop hiding your secrets to me, just say it. I love you, and I know you love me back." Hinata shook her head.

"Stop it! Stop haunting me with these illusions! " She dropped flat on her bed looking up. She wondered where everyone went. The leaf village has been so quiet lately. Other than the restaraunt. Where is everyone?

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto's part

----------------------------------------------

Naruto walked outside of the leaf village. Its been so quiet. Everyone is gone for some reason. Did something happened when I was gone? Hinata was acting so strange at breakfast. Does it have something to do with the missing everyone of the leaf village? Naruto went back inside the leaf village going to sakura's room and see if she's there. knock knock Naruto," Sakura-chan? Are you there?" The door knob moved and there was Sakura. Naruto," Sakura! Where have you been? No one is outside or anything!"

Sakura pulled him inside," Are you nuts? Are you trying to get yourself trapped?!" Naruto," Wha what are you talking about Sakura?" Sakura pulled him to her calander and pointed at the event happening. Sakura,: Your not suppose to go outside!! It started last night! It says if you go outside you will get trapped!!" Naruto," Trapped by what? Is it bad?"

Sakura sighed sitting down on her bed," It actually depends. Eather you'll just find your true love, or get trapped by true jealousy." Naruto," And thats bad? Why would no one go outside if you can have a chance to find your true love? Besides, its just jealously for the other side of it." Sakura," Did you happen to see anyone outside today?"

Naruto," Just Hinata, all though she was acting strange today. Oh and these people at the breakfast restaraunt." Sakura looked at Naruto. Hinata went outside? Does she know about the jolvesy?(love and jealous) Naruto," Well if theres no one outside right now, its ok for me to go outside theres no one to get jealous or fall in love with. I don't even think its real. See ya! " Sakura," Wait!' But Naruto all ready left.


	3. Jolvesy

Hinata slept in bed heavenly. She knew that there would be another dream. In fact there was..

-----

knock knock Naruto yelled behind the door," Hinata! Open up! " Hinata jumped out of bed like always and ran to the door wondering what was happening. Hinata twisted the door knob quickly worried that something was wrong. All of a sudden Naruto appeared and grabbed Hinata by the t-shirt and gave her a sweet kiss.

Hinata blushed like crazy," Naru-to kun?" Naruto,"Hinata, please be honest with me. What feelings do you have between us? Regular Friendship? Love? "

Naruto's voice sounded calm and sincere. He looked at Hinata in the eyes. Hinata looked at him back. She didn't know what to say. She just stood there frozen. All of a sudden they were outside. But instead of a beautiful day, it was a humid, rainy day. Hinata and Naruto were just standing there looking at each other holding hands. Naruto," I love you Hinata. " Hinata thought everything was happening so fast! Is.. this.. really happening??

Hinata started to cry because the moment was so perfect! More tears ran down her cheek. Naruto," Why are you crying Hinata? " Hinata answered hugging Naruto," I"m not crying! Its.. Its just the rain!" Naruto replied in a respectful voice," Then why is my shirt wet?" Hinata looked at Naruto in the eyes. Hinata spoked slowly," I'm not cute, and I'm always shy. Why would you love me? "

Naruto looked at Hinata,"That doesn't matter to me. Plus, in my opnion, you are cute. When I look at you I see a different side. The side thats inside of you Hinata. Naruto hugged Hinata back and gave her another kiss. Hinata spoke slowly," Na-ru-to kun? I.. have been always wanting to tell you.. that.. I love you too!" Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata more. Then everything started spinning and Hinata ended up back on her bed.

Hinata screamed at herself," Which one should I do!! Which one will really happen! I can't stand on waiting!" It was still the same day. The dream felt like it had taken up the rest of the day. But it was just the afternoon. knock knock Hinata went towards the door and saw Naruto smiling. Hinata blushed thinking if she was dreaming. Naruto," Hinata, want to go for a walk a bit?" Hinata thought for a moment and nodded.

------------------------

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and went outside. He looked at Hinata and saw her eyes shimmering by the sunlight. Naruto was happy that he was outside with just Hinata. Naruto thought for a bit, Oh no, is this the jolvesy? He sighed. All though I really like it. Sakura said I'll find my true love.. so I'll only like the person who is meant to be. Naruto stopped walking and thought some more.

Does this mean Hinata is the one and only?! Hinata looked at Naruto," Naruto kun, is everything ok?" Naruto shaked his head and managed to speak," Y- yea, I'm ok." He smiled at Hinata." Do you know about today? About.. the event?" Hinata looked confused and turned her head."What event?" Naruto thought that everyone will know. When he was at Sakura's house she said everyone knew.

Naruto told Hinata not to worry about it so they just continued walking. The jolvesy should end in 20 mintues. Enough for Hinata and I to go to the Carnivel that will begin in 15 mintues. Even if the jolvesy ends though.. will this love continue? I hope so.. Maybe I can learn more about Hinata.. and see.. if she's the one.

Hinata," Na-Naruto kun. Where are we going?" Naruto," Oh yea, were going to go to the carnivel thats opening up! We should be there right on time and that way we can eat up and do fun things to-together." Hinata smiled at the word together as they went on. All of a Naruto saw a sign that said _Jolvesy Day! Stay home and be ok! Stay outdoors and be bewared.._

Naruto was hoping that Hinata wouldn't ask what jolvesy meant, but it seems like she ignored it.

The crowds startd to form and the cool breeze blew by when the sun finally sprouted as the clouds ran away. Finally, they were not alone. They can actually see the people going around town now. Hinata looked at children playing and even some adults playing too. Naruto saw all the food he can eat and stores to buy souvineres!

Hinata and Naruto were still holding hands. Luckily, none of their friends were outside. They were probably looking for something to eat in one of their restaraunts now that jolvesy is over. Naruto," So.. Hinata, what do you want to do?" In his inner mind he was saying,"So Hinata my love, what do you want to do?" Good thing he didn't say that outloud.

Hinata sounded excited yet calm and somewhat shy," Maybe we can get lunch.. or play one of those games.. together.. for fun.." Naruto thought that Hinata didn't have the courage to speak at all. They were still holding hands and he thought that made Hinata go to mute. But he agreed and went along.

------------------

Hinata spoke quickly when they reached the counter of the stand for food," Naruto kun, let me pay, you already did enough.." Hinata took out some money and payed for the food they got. A plate of noodles for each. Hinata started thinking as they both ate together. Do I dare look at the picture on the package?

And.. why.. do I feel so.. weird.. I.. keep wanting to say.. out loud... Naruto my love.. this day just.. gets so strange. Hinata couldnt't help it but she had to. She looked at the package of the noodles and saw. She was right. There was another sign, a boy and a girl hold each other's hands as they look at each other so deeply. The boy said," You are my true love." And the girl said," You are my one and only." She shaked her head as the pictures started to fade away. Why is this happening to me?

Naruto saw Hinata shaking her head and wondered if anything was wrong," Hinata, you have been acting strangly, is there anything bothering you? Is it_ love_?" Naruto paused, did he really say that out loud? Hinata blushed like always, did Naruto really say _love? Does he know what I have been hiding? _Hinata barely spoke but got some words out to back her up,"Um, um, its.. nothing." Hinata sighed hoping that worked. Its hard to beleive I didn't run away Hinata thought.

Naruto was releived too. She acted like she was surprised I said.. that. All though it also seems like she ignored the word too. Naruto," Well, I finished eating, and I see you have too. Now even if were not little as we used to few years back then, we could still play those game!" Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata running down the hill to one of the games.

Hinata looked at Naruto, he looked embarrised. He was scratching his head holding a small net. Naruto," I once tried this game using this net. I tried catching one of those fish but it always goes through the net. Now its the time to catch one!" Hinata laughed while Naruto swiped the net under the water and tried catching one of the fishes. The fish once again went through.

Naruto slumped in shame and tried again. Naruto shouted in excitment," I finally caught one!" He hold the fish high as the fish wiggle gasping for water. The man running the place got a baggy of water and put the fish in it. Man," You diserve it." Naruto," Cool! My own trophy!" Naruto smiled and laughed with Hinata as they walked to the next place

After the carnivel ended Naruto walked Hinata home holding hands. When they were in front of Hinata's door Hinata felt pleased to be at home. Naruto," Hinata. Wait, before you go inside, I have something to give to you." Naruto grabbed the bag with the fish and gave it to Hinata. Smiling, Naruto replied before Hinata spoke," I even got a small fish tank to put him in!"

Hinata laughed and then spoke in a voice that was soft," Tha- Thank you Naruto kun." She grabbed the fish and small tank." Naruto," Wait! Thats not all... Um.. I don't know how to do this.." Naruto leaned forward and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. Hinata blushed like crazy. Before Hinata had the chance to reply to Naruto, he ran off saying goodbye.

Hinata carefully filled the tank with water and put the fish inside the tank. Hinata," This day was just so weird!"

Hinata looked at the calandar making sure she didn't miss anything, she stared at the event planned. _Jolvesy Day!_ Hinata," I wonder what that meant.. I never really write my events down, its always printed in." Her eyes moved to the fish. Thats right! Hinata thought. I need ot name the fish! She looked at the fish carefully to think of a name.

Hinata happily spoke," I know!" She smiled . " I'll name you Jolvesy-Naru. Weird name for a fish like you.. But.. the name means a lot to me." Hinata thought contently about the amazing day that just happened. "Maybe tomorrow.. is the time to tell Naruto how I really feel." said Hinata sincerely. As the day drifted off, Hinata fell asleep as she noticed something about the fish.

Right there on one of the fins, was a marking. Like a birth mark on a human except its on the fish. There on that fin was a shape... A shape of a heart.

-------

_**Thats not all! Next chapter comming soon! Please send a review on how you think! Thanks! (I think some of the sentences doesn't make sense, but this is only my second story. :D ')**_


	4. Deam Ends Here

_This is the last Chapter on HInata Dreams on:o I'm sorry I made it short, but I'm going to be making the sequal to this story and I'll try to make those chapters longer., Beware of suspences at the end. Enjoy!_

_------------------_

Hinata woke up to the sound of splish and splash. Jolvesy-Naru, her pet fish was jumping up and down from the bowl wanting food. Hinata got up from bed and fed Jolvesy-Naru. Yawning, Hinata opened the door and went outside. The day was sunny with not a single cloud in the sky. She walked to her favorite breakfast restaraunt. Hinata," Today is a normal day.. not like yesterday." She sighed sitting down on one of the chairs waiting for a waitor.

Waitor," Hello miss, I see you came back, you want the usual?" Hinata just simply replied," Yes please." The waitor left as Hinata put her head down. I just hope this day would get better Hinata thought. Few mintues before the waitor came a blond hair boy came inside. Hinata looked up and saw Naruto walking in. Hinata quickly spoke," Na-Naruto kun!' Naruto looked at her direction waving as he started walking towards Hinata.

Naruto," Hey there Hinata, lucky for me to stop by when your still here. This is one of my favorite places to eat breakfast. What about you Hinata?" Hinata was being distracted by the word _lucky for me_ so stayed silient. Naruto started to question Hinata," Hinata? Are you there?" Hinata quickly answered," So-Sorry Naruto.. What did you say?" Naruto," Whats your favorite restaraunt?" Hinata," Oh, for breakfast I eat here all the time so this is my favorite place in my opnion."

After that they stayed silient until the waitor came. Of course there was screaming and yelling from the employee and manager, which made things like yesterday. Hinata," Naruto! I think its time to tell you something." She started to blush. Naruto looked at her, it kind of scared him that Hinata all of a sudden talked during a moment of silience. Naruto replied stammering," Oh-oh su-sure Hinata. "

Hinata," I have been waiting for so long! But after last night, I made up my mind! I-" Hinata once again got interupted by the Waitress," Your order is here Ms. Hinata!" Naruto stared at the Waitress angrily," Whats your problem?! Everytime she tries to tell me something important you come and barge in right in the middle of the sentence! If you see us talking, wait for one of us to stop! " Naruto was standing up and pointing at the Waitress's face. He quietly sat down liked nothing happened.

Waitress," I'm-I'm sorry for bothering you. And seeing that your here though, would you like the usual too sir?" Naruto crossed his arms still angry and nodded. Hinata started eating happily that Naruto stood up for her. She would never have the guts to do that for anybody. Even for Naruto! Naruto looked back at Hinata," So what did you wanted to say?" Hinata looked back at Naruto and replied," Maybe later today would be a better time. Um.. " She got up from her chair.

"Please meet me at my house after eating." Naruto nodded and smiled. Hinata took Naruto's hand and placed enough yen to pay for both of them. Thats a thank you for yesterday. Hinata smiled and went outside.

----------

Naruto's side

---------

As Hinata left Naruto was left alone. The waitess finally came back in," Heres you food sir. Wheres your friend?" Naruto stared at the waitress still angry about earlier and replied unrespectfully," She had to go, and now if you don't mind, I would you to please leave and let me eat." The waitress gave a short breath saddened by the reply and went back into the kitchen. As Naruto ate he just remembered something important.

What was Hinata's house number? He knew it was somewhere in the 620's-630's. He might as well look at every house. Naruto got up from his chair and put the yen under his plate leaving the restaraunt. Lets see.. I'm going to just take a guess.. since Hinata has 6 letters in her name making 626. Lets try that first! He walked up to house 626. knock knock Naruto hoped for the right house. The door knob slowly opened and there was Hinata.

---------

Hinata automaticly spoke," Oh I'm sorry Naruto! I forgot to tell you where I lived! I hope I didn't cause you any trouble!" Hinata pulled Naruto inside and grabbed a chair for both of them. Naruto replied," Thats ok Hinata, I didn't have any trouble at all. So, what did you need me for?" Hinata started to blush," Naruto kun, I'm not hiding anything anymore. I want to tell you. Now that we have no more interuptions.."

Hinata's fish Jolvesy-Naru stared at them looking amused even for a fish. "Naruto.. I love you! Ever since we were genin! I have been hiding everything and now I wanted you to know!" Hinata sighed happy that she got it over with. She just stared at Naruto who looked frozen and shocked. Naruto," Hinata.. I'm happy you told me.. " Hinata," Now that I have told you.. I must ask, do you love me too?" Naruto looked surprised at the asking of the question.

" Hinata, I'm not saying this to be mean, but.. I.. don't love you.. I only like you as a friend.. a best friend. Maybe we can just wait longer and see what happens. Maybe I'll change Hinata." Hinata looked down sad," Y-you don't? I- I understand but.. " Naruto," I'm sorry Hinata if I hurt your feelings, but maybe we can just wait." Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek hoping for her to be better.

All of a sudden they heard a screamed right in front of the door. The both looked at the doo worried. Naruto opened the door knob quickly. Hinata and Naruto were felt devastated seeing what was in front them.

----------

_Hope you like Hinata Dreams on! Please reveiw on how you thought about the story so I know what to put on the sequal. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
